battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tombstone
For the superheavyweight built by the same team that won the NPC Charity Open, see Tombstone (Superheavyweight). Tombstone was a heavyweight robot built by Hardcore Robotics which competed in the 2009 BattleBots Professional Championship. It was a two-wheeled box-shaped robot armed with a large horizontally-spinning bar. It performed well in competition, getting to the semi-finals, winning three battles and losing two. Tombstone was basically a new version of the team's flagship heavyweight, Last Rites as Ray did not want to contractually tie up Last Rites to compete in Battlebots, so he built a new Last Rites specifically for Battlebots. Its name was taken from the team's retired Superheavyweight. Last Rites to this day remains one of the most vicious robots on the robotic combat circuit and holds a spot in the Combat Robot Hall of Fame. Last Rites' design was inspired by M.O.E.'s but with Ray Billings wondering what it be like with just two wheeled instead of four. Ray Billings, the builder of Tombstone, built a new version of it for the 2015 reboot of BattleBots on ABC, where it finished runner-up. Giving it a modified pointed frame in order to make use of the new 250lb weight limit. Tombstone had at least three blades for the 2015 competition: the large silver one it used against its first two opponents, a black blade (that was previously used on the first, Superheavyweght Tombstone) it used against its third opponent and the red blade it used against its last two opponents. It also had a cushion to absorb hammer attacks but it did not get a chance to use it. He also brought Swamp Thing, a modified version of his other heavyweight, The Great Pumpkin, as a reserve robot in case there weren't enough bots to fill the bracket. The robot's name came from computer networking's term "tombstoning" meaning to kill it and have it stay dead. Robot History Pro Championships 2009 Tombstone's first match was against Shrike. Tombstone won the match and advanced to the next round, where it faced Vault. Tombstone won the match by K.O and advanced to the next round, where it faced VD6.0. VD6.0 won the match by a devastating K.O. With its fly wheel, Tombstone couldn't get close and Tombstone was now in the loser's bracket, where it faced Megabyte. Tombstone won the match and advanced to the next round, where it faced Root Canal. Root Canal won the match and Tombstone was eliminated from the tournament. ABC Season 1 Tombstone was scheduled to fight beta first and had even had a cushion added to the front of it, but beta had technical issues and was forced to to forfeit. In the end, Tombstone went up against beta's replacement Counter Revolution in the round of 24. Both machines spun their weapons up and Counter Revolution approached Tombstone. Tombstone then struck the front of Counter Revolution, severely damaging the body and immobilizing it. Tombstone struck Counter Revolution several more times, causing large amounts of damage before landing one last hit that launched Counter Revolution through the air and into the wall. Tombstone won the match by devastating KO in 37 seconds and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Radioactive. At the start of the match, Radioactive mostly spun on the spot, while Tombstone taunted it by driving around without using its weapon. As soon as Tombstone started to use its weapon on Radioactive, major damage was sustained and Radioactive was counted out. Tombstone won by a quick and devastating KO and advanced to the quarterfinals, where it faced Witch Doctor & Shaman. For this fight, Tombstone used a new black after using Last Rites' for the first two fights. After multiple collisions between both bots, Tombstone hits Witch Doctor one last time and flipped it onto its back with its spinning blade. This hit also snapped Tombstone's blade in half. Despite this, Tombstone was still moving and the flipped Witch Doctor was now being counted out. Tombstone won by KO and advanced to the semifinals, where it faced Bronco. Tombstone hit the side of Bronco and eventually won by devastating KO. It then faced the No. 3 seed Bite Force in the finals. Bite Force had the early advantage, lifting Tombstone and Tombstone's batteries started smoking. However, Bite Force also had issues with Tombstone's blade and the driving of Ray Billings and started moving oddly. Time ran out and the battle went to the judges, who ruled in favor of Bite Force. Tombstone got the award of most destructive robot as it destroyed Counter Revolution, Radioactive, Witch Doctor and Bronco. Wins/Losses * Wins: 8 * Losses: 3 LastRites.jpg|Tombstone's non-Battlebots Counterpart Last Rites. Tombstone BETA Top.jpg|Tombstone before fighting beta in the qualifiers. Tombstone BlackBlade.jpg|Tombstone with the black blade it used against Witch Doctor & Shaman. Tombstone_redblade.png|Tombstone with the red blade it used against Bronco and Bite Force tombstoneMD.jpg|Tombstone with its Most Destructive Robot award Faruq Tauheed Introductions "Here to read your last rites, the one, the only, TOMBSTONE!" "It doesn't enter the arena. Oh, no. It leads a funeral precession! Prepare to meet the grim reaper. It's TOMBSTONE!" "Its spinning arm can liquidate your assets faster than the IRS. Make some noise, it's TOMBSTONE!" "If it was a Christmas carol, it would be called "violent night". Here to put you to sleep, it's TOMBSTONE!" "It spins faster than a cat-5 hurricane. The undisputed master of disaster, TOMBSTONE!" Trivia *Coincidentally, Bronco fell to Tombstone in the ABC Reboot after the robot that inspired its design, M.O.E., beat The Matador twice in Season 4.0. Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots armed with Spinning Bars Category:Invertible Robots Category:RoboGames Competitors Category:Robots that are still fighting today Category:Robots in the Combat Robot Hall Of Fame Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Heavyweight Runner-Ups